Arata Tai: New Reality
by Starfaya967
Summary: All I wanted was to live in a world with my closest friends without worrying about losing them again. Somehow though that thought escaped and created something I had never imagined, now all my dreams are being lived out with ME as my OC in Naruto's world!


**Arata Tai**

**~ New Reality ~ **

**By: starfaya967 (A.K.A Yukari Kanashii)**

**-Hey guys. Star here, sorry for being gone for so long, I missed all of you!! The reason is because my family computer blocked fanfiction. For months and months I tried to access the site but it wouldn't work, but today I'm uploading this new re-vised version of Arata Tai on my NEW computer! :D I'll tell you the whole story in another fic of mine I hope to upload soon called 'Furaba Confession'. Oh yeah I WILL complete 'My Nightmare' but not Heart of Stone, so sorry about that. ^_^'' Let's see this story is about my friends and I, this is the new version of Reality Wish but without the Teen Titans. I have new characters here too, but you won't see the three new main cast characters until at least chapter 3 or 5. Their names are Koizumi, Kei and Ayano~ (Oh but Ayano is a girl~) **

**Anywho in our dreams our 'real selves' or anime character selves are trying to show us their world, eventually we go there to check it out, but first they need to awaken our powers so that way we can use them in the Naruto world. We have lovers/boyfriends and regular friends as well. (This includes the Naruto character cast) We eventually remember everything and have to make a choice to return home to our normal lives, or stay in the Naruto world we've longed to be real for so long. It gets better each chapter, but since I haven't been on here for so long I don't remember how to seperate chapters, so the prelude and chapters 1 and 2 are all in this entry. Enjoy guys and please be patient for when the one shot story of 'Furaba Confession' comes out! I'll see all of you soon!!-**

**Ja-ne~!**

* * *

"Open your eyes to the things around you." or "Everything is not as it seems." Yeah they do sound cheesy, like something out of an old Sci-Fi movie. The truth is that even now I don't know which reality is the real one, hers or mine. She says that her reality is authentic and that mine is the delusion but logic seems to rule that out. Everything I've done in her world seemed so real, felt so real, and for a while I thought that it _was _real. But the things I've done aren't something anyone in my reality hasn't been able to do. Like control water simply by will, or fighting a demon who wants to take your soul, or even meeting Fate like he's a real person. Did I really make her reality, or did my simple drawing go out and make something I hadn't planned for? I like her reality, I can't deny that, because in her world I'm important, I'm strong, in her reality I _am_ her. All my dearest friends are in that world and things that could've held me back in my reality didn't in hers.

So even now I'm fighting myself inside. Do I want to be her, the ideal me, or do I want to stay as the me I am now? There'd be many things I'd have to give up, and more things that I'd have to let in. But most of all I'm scared, I'm scared that the me I didn't want is the stronger one that takes me over.

It all started the day when I realized that my dream wasn't a dream.

That day I actually listened to what she told me.

Why _oh why _couldn't I have just shut up for once?

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! _Laura wake up~!_" Someone whispered gently to me.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay asleep?" I opened my eyes, and saw how dark it was outside. I groaned and sat up slowly. "Ugh…what time is it?" I asked "Four in the morning." The person said. "How can you be up so late?" I muttered and saw the person who woke me up was a girl. She giggled. "Because, when everything is asleep, new types of things awaken in the dark!" I looked at her as if she was crazy. "That makes it scary!" I said irritated "That makes it exciting!" She laughed I crossed my arms and stared at her for a minute. "Hey, what's so scary in the dark? Or rather, what's scary about the dark?" She asked me curiously. I blinked startled by her question. "Um…well, there are unknown people and creatures in the dark…. also…you can't see anything outside, except for things the moon and the stars light up, which isn't much…" I whispered silently. She smiled. "Just because things are unknown doesn't make them bad." "Or good either!" I argued

She nodded. "That's true, but you won't know if they're good or bad unless you get to know them yourself right?" She asked I sat there for a minute silent. "Also, you're right about the moon, but you know, if that light isn't enough, you can always bring a flashlight or lamp." She winked. I sat up a little straighter. "What's the point of this conversation?" I asked annoyed She smiled. "To wake you up." "Well your attempt succeeded, congrats. Now let me go back to sleep, I've got school tomorrow." I pulled the blankets on my bed back up and started to lie back down. But then she touched my face gently and shook her head. "No, you don't understand, you're still sleeping." I glared at her. "Get your hand off of me." I growled She nodded silently and removed her hand. "One day you'll wake up, and you won't hesitate to come with me." I tensed up. At that moment I realized something.

I was talking to a complete stranger.

"Just who the hell are you?" I asked

She widened her eyes. "You don't recognize me…? Well, it has been a while since we last spoke…" She said sadly. She turned her head to the window and sighed. "Looks like I'm out of time."

I sat up. "You haven't answered my question! Who are you?!" I yelled

Rays of sun lit up the room and herself. She ignored me and walked to my window. "Hey!" I said and grabbed her hand. She turned to me and whispered "All the answers you need are inside your sketch pad…when you go to school today, go to the study hall and look behind the third file cabinet, and everything will come back." I let her hand go and stared at her. She grinned. "You'd better wake up, your alarm clock is about to ring." "What? But I'm already--" She giggled and shook her head. "You just never listen do you?" She flipped her hair and slowly vanished, all that was left was the sun flowing through the window. I stood there bewildered at what had just happened before me. Then suddenly I lost my balance and fell to the floor on my back.

* * *

I woke up on my floor right by my bed, and quickly sat up confused. My alarm clock rang loud and annoyingly through my room. The sun was shining through my window on the opposite side of my bed. I blinked and rubbed my head. "Was I really sleeping that time?" I asked myself aloud. I grabbed my bed and stood up. I walked to my desk and pressed the off button for my alarm clock. I glanced at it and saw that the time was seven o'clock. I turned toward the door just as my Mom opened it. She looked at me shocked but then laughed. "Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about! I'm just glad you got up yourself this time!" She chuckled I nodded absently. "Get dressed honey, and actually _eat_ some breakfast okay?" "Sure." I said She smiled and closed the door.

As I opened my closet I thought about the supposed dream I had. It had seemed so real. I could feel the girl, and I could feel me losing my balance… well actually that could've been me falling off the bed…

Though it seem so strange that in the 'real' world, it had an explanation for what I experienced. Come to think of it, I had these type of dreams before… But back then I only considered them dreams and never took them seriously like this one. I sighed and finished getting dressed.

After I went to the kitchen and ate breakfast my mom drove me to school. I thanked her as she dropped me off and watched her drive away.

* * *

As I entered the school I met my friends by our lockers. (How convenient that they are all close to each other!) After chatting with them a bit, I went to the study hall. I thought about what she had said, about how the 'answers are inside your sketch pad'.

Wait, I hadn't used my sketch pad since Junior High…so why would it be here? I ignored that fact and opened the door, waved to the teacher and looked behind the filing cabinet. I gaped in shock, because there before me was _my_ sketch pad from Junior High! Just as I thought about this strange coincidence the bell rang. I picked it up and quickly ran out of the room to my first period.

By the time I got to my classroom about ten minutes had gone by. So, trying to be sneaky I opened the door as silently as I could and tiptoed inside. Unfortunately my teacher heard my attempt and turned her chair to face me. She looked at me and sighed. My classmates giggled and snickered. I put on a nervous grin. "Mrs. Calatani, all I can say is that you should be glad I even make it to school at all! And that my alarm clock needs…some… tuning?" She raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head. "Miss Tudon, how late did you go to bed?" I pursed my lips. "Early actually…but I woke up at four in the morning…I um…had a strange dream, took a while to sleep again and when I finally did it was time to get up." I shrugged. "Maybe the dream was that she could get here early!" I heard a boy say. I gotta admit, that was good. Even I cracked a smile at that one. My teacher laughed and tugged at her hair. "Have a seat Miss Tudon, I hope you finished that essay at least." I shook my finger at her. "Ah c'mon Mrs. C! I may be late to class but you know I'd never turn in a writing assignment late!" I stood up and handed it to her at her desk. She gave me a look that said 'I'll let it slide, _again_.' I mouthed a 'Thank You' to her and returned to my seat. I glanced at my sketch pad laying on top of my binder. I was too lost in thought to really hear what Mrs. C was saying. When the bell rang for second period I got up quickly and waited outside the classroom for my friend Marlina.

She was the last one out and smiled at me. "Guess what? I had the greatest dream last night! But I can't tell you here, I'll tell you at lunch, well maybe I'll tell everyone else too okay?" I barely even got to nod when she ran off, no skipped off to her next class. I just smiled and walked to my next class.

My friend Damion was talking at 7 light-years a minute and I really didn't care about what he was talking about. I just lay my head on my binder and tried to concentrate on the lesson my teacher was trying to teach. I was sitting in the last row and getting severely bored. I waited until Damion stopped talking to pull out my sketch pad. I looked at it and saw that it didn't seem to have aged or gotten dusty behind that file cabinet. I curiously felt the cover because it was as smooth as the day I had bought it. Then, I opened it with caution. My eyes widened at the first drawing, because there before me was the girl from my dream. I scanned the page for her name, and at the bottom found it. Scribbled lightly was her name, the name I had made over a year ago.

Yukari Kanashii.

"Yukari…" I said silently.

The drawing itself wasn't bad, in fact it was one of my better drawings of Yukari, but the Yukari I had seen last night was different from this picture, for instance her hair as well as her outfit were different colors and designs, but her attitude also was completely different. In fact when I had first made her, she was supposed to be just like me but only in anime form, but that other Yukari…had seemed courageous, strong, determined, and had different qualities than myself. When I had written her background story it was tragic, and affected her emotions deeply, but this Yukari seemed to act like her tragic life hadn't existed.

I noticed a box next to the drawing and realized they were statistics. I read them curiously, wondering why I didn't remember writing them.

Name: Yukari Kanashii

Height: 5'6

Age: 14-15

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Type: Medium length, straight

Hair Color: Teal

Skin Color: Regular

Element Power: Water

Other Power(s): Anything with the mind, and all other skills of a basic ninja (Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu) and creating portals to transport herself anywhere

Yukari was colored in exactly as the statistics had said. Maybe the darkness had thrown off what I had seen of her? That must've been it.

I played with my hair and turned the page. When I did memories flooded out of me. I slowly recognized everything on the pages. On these pages were drawings of my friends in anime form… Mimiko, Tsuki, Ragnarok, Keimei, and Kimi. I smiled at these pictures and remembered why I had made them.

At the time we made these characters we were all being bullied and tormented to the point where running away seemed logical at times. That year I had struggled to keep my grades up while handling things at home. I had felt under-appreciated and hated myself. All I had wanted was to escape everything and become someone else. The rest of my friends made characters and we all got into making up powers, names, weapons, backgrounds, and of course, boyfriends. At times I tried to picture myself in Yukari's point of view. I tried to live like she would and try to push myself, but in the end I didn't have enough confidence to do it.

After a while only a few of my friends still bothered to keep up with this dream until all of us eventually forgot about it. One reason was because Jade was transferred to another school across town and Paige moved to another state. With the two of them gone our little idea seemed a little vacant and stupid.

After a year of fantasy I had lived my life pretty averagely and seemed to forget all about Yukari's existence, all until last night. The only question was why she had come to me, and why now? I liked my life the way it was, and there was no way this was all a coincidence. Obviously I was either crazy, or it all had a deeper meaning.

Then something occurred to me. What had Marlina said? She had a great dream? Maybe…I wasn't alone… I squirmed in my seat and anxiously awaited lunch.

* * *

In the next period I flipped through my sketch pad and saw more images that brought back recollections. Battle scenes and funny little comics I had drawn gave me a smile. I remembered drawing them and eagerly wanted to see the rest of my pad. But my teacher noticed that I wasn't quite as interested as the rest of the class about his lecture on rocks. So he walked up to my desk and waited until I noticed his presence. When I finally looked up he had his hand held out and was waiting for me to give up my pad. I was about to close it and do just that, but something inside me told me that wasn't a good idea. So I pouted at him instead. He crossed his arms. "Detention."

I bit my lip. "Um, any other options?" I asked hopefully.

He glared down at me, clearly not amused. "Right…." I said quietly

"Is that ridiculous note pad really that important?" He asked me

"More than you know, Sir." He frowned.

"A pointless item, and it has disrupted my class. Therefore, I must confiscate it." He held his hand out again. This time I didn't try to find a different solution. I stood up and faced him. I wasn't sure why but that comment made me snicker with disgust. "Sir, what right do you have to say that this item is pointless? What right do you have to take it away from me, when you in fact disrupted your own class? Just because I wasn't paying attention doesn't mean that you _have_ to come over to my desk and interrupt your own lesson. So honestly, if anyone should have to do detention it should be you, not me." I said in an aggravated voice. His eyes widened at my objection, but they returned to normal as fast as they had extended. "Miss Tudon, any more behavior like this, and trust me, you will lose much more than this note pad." He tried to snatch it from my hands but I held a steady grip. "It's a _sketch_ pad, read the front sometime!" I said clenching my teeth. Once again he tried to snatch it from me but I still wouldn't let it go. "Why do you want this so bad?!" I screamed at him. He smirked.

In that instant I realized that this man was _not_ my teacher.

Sure, he was a very serious man but never this harsh, and he never tried to take items away from students… I gasped. His skin was changing before my eyes and my classmates! Wait! Where were my classmates?

I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my school anymore.

I was in a pure black space with my imposter teacher and myself.

My body trembled just by looking at him.

His skin was a dark purple, he had bumps all over his body and no hair anywhere. He had eyes, and a mouth but no nose. His pupils were a red-orange, and he had an aura around him that gave a feeling of bloodlust.

Alright I'll admit it. I was scared as hell right then, I had nothing to defend myself with, I was alone and oh yeah, he had the benefit of the situation. Now let me tell you, that was NOT a good combination.

He sneered at me. "Give up, I have the advantage now, you don't stand a chance here." His sneer widened

Ugh, he needed to see a dentist, pronto.

Through all of this I managed to regain my composure and opened my mouth.

"What are you!" I demanded. His eyes seemed to glisten. "I am Zelgaryo, I shall be the one to tamper with your fate!" He laughed.

Okay, that didn't exactly answer my question.

Between his laughter I felt a presence form behind me.

His laughter ceased abruptly. "You!" He snarled.

I turned around to face no one other than Yukari.

Well, it was about freakin' time!

"Yukari, what's going on?"

She dismissed my question and focused her attention on Zel-whatever his name was. "I see… so the attempts are beginning eh?" She mumbled

Her eyes flicked toward me. "He's a demon Laura, and he's trying to kill you." She said calmly.

Wait, what?

He grinned. "I will destroy the creator, and then Yukari Kanashii will no longer exist." Yukari slanted her eyes, muttered 'Damn' and jumped away from us standing at a distance with a look of anxiety on her face.

"Yukari! What are you doing!?" I screeched she bit her lip. "I can't interfere, you have to fight on your own."

I stood dumbfounded. Zel-whatever laughed, ran at me then punched my ribs. I screamed in agony and fell to my knees. "Use water!!" She yelled

I coughed up some blood on my chin but wiped it away with my wrist. "What are you talking about?" I choked out

Yukari tapped her fingers with impatience. "You and I are the same person, you have the same abilities as I do, you can control water. Understand?" Her eyes drilled into me. "The statistics! Remember? Defend yourself! You know what you need to summon!" She yelled

"W-Why can't you help me?" I asked her angrily "Because, this is _your _battle! It's up to you to fight for yourself!" I nodded even if I really didn't understand. The demon began to lunge at me again, but this time I knew what to do. I forced myself to stand up and somehow moved away from the demon. Then I closed my eyes and raised my hands up in the air. I focused my thoughts on the words that started to form in my mind.

"Water Warrior Summoning: Double Katana!" I yelled

A flash of light went through the air blinding the demon. When my eyes opened again I felt the two katanas in my hands. I clutched them tightly and lifted them in a familiar position. I charged at the demon performing an attack that only existed in Yukari's world. As I attacked him I felt a strange feeling flow through me and smiled. He cried out in pain and clutched his wound. Growling in rage he put space between us.

Oh yeah! Who has the advantage now huh!?

I lifted my hand and removed a small strand of hair from my head. The demon looked at me amused. "You think that can kill me? Hardly."

I shook my head. "Silence demon, don't underestimate me. Water is in everything and there's enough in this strand to kill you." My hand glowed bright blue and the hair turned into a drop of water. Then as I blinked my eyes it extended to the length of a whip.

Smiling I straightened it so that it became a single katana.

I charged at thedemon, thrusting the katana into him. I clenched my hand and almost instantly it turned into a large mace piercing him from various places inside him. He coughed up a black substance, which I assumed was his blood. He grimaced and tried to withdraw from the battle. "Not yet!" I shouted

I formed a barrier around him and prevented him from leaving.

"This will end this!" I bellowed

The water went inside him and formed a mark throughout his body. "_You demon, born of darkness and of evil, I banish you from this world! Return to the strayed path of darkness you've chosen to take!" _I stretched out my arms and he exploded in a large amount of light. I breathed heavily and looked at what remained. A frozen dark red teardrop was in his place. I walked to it and picked it up. "What the hell…. just happened?"I asked as I fell to my knees. Yukari smiled and walked up to me. Her hand glowed a light blue like mine had done a few minutes earlier. She gently touched my ribs and started to heal them. "This should help a bit with the pain..."

I flinched at the feeling of the healing power inside me. "Will it hurt as much as this in…my world?" She nodded her head and stood up. "This world is as real you, therefore your wounds are real too. Though it was worth it right? I bet it felt nice using your powers!"

Well she was right about that. With a wave of her hand a portal started to form behind her.

"You're leaving me?" I asked her breathing deeply. She nodded "It's not your time to come with me yet. Don't worry you just have to wait a little longer. I'll be expecting you, and I promise that next time I'll fight along by you. This was a test to see if you were ready. Stay strong, I'm always closer than you think Laura." She winked then stepped into the portal and vanished, leaving me alone in the dark space.

* * *

I awoke in the nurses office with a pain in my hands and my ribs. The nurse smiled at me with relief. I looked around and saw faces of people I didn't recognize. One woman, one man, and a teenage boy. "EMS." The nurse explained. "Honey, are you alright? Your teacher said that you fell to the ground, you became unconscious and you had damaged your ribs, it looks like someone punched you there, did you get in a fight?" I blinked. It never amazed me what the 'real' world used to cover up my experience. "No, I didn't get into a fight, I fell out a tree I was climbing yesterday… and I guess I didn't know I was hurt that badly. I felt fine…" I said giving her my best-confused face. I sure hoped this would work, because my older cousin actually had broken her ribs from falling out a tree so maybe my story would seem realistic. The EMS people looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's check those ribs of yours." One of them said The Nurse moved out of the way as the EMS woman examined my sides. I tried not to flinch but failed. "They're not broken, but we need to take you to the ER anyway because none of the things here will help you." One of the EMS guys pulled in a wheelchair and put me in it. The nurse came by my side. "Who should I call about this, your Mother or Father?" I bit my lip. "I- I'd rather not tell any of them actually. They'll only worry and keep me out of school." I said quickly

She shook her head. "I have to tell one of them." She insisted I sighed and whispered to her to tell my Mom. She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile as I was wheeled out. The EMS man touched my shoulder gently. "Hey everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about anything, okay?" He smiled I looked at him, nodded slightly then stared at my feet.

Just then the bell rang, and just my luck, my friends classes were in that hallway I was in. Amanda saw me first, then Marlina, and finally Emma.

"Laura! What happened!" Amanda demanded running toward me. "Can we stop please?" I asked turning to the EMS man. "Sure, but not for long." Marlina and Emma saw Amanda and followed her. Then they saw me and piled next to me. "Rory?" Emma asked with concern

"Are you okay, Laura?" Marlina asked me gently her eyes trembling.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just fell out of a tree and hurt my ribs, that's all." I said putting on a fake smile. Amanda glared at me.

"C'mon, what do you take us for? Idiots? What _really_ happened?"

Oh you pushy woman! Why must you know me so well!?

"I just did, tree, fell out, ribs hurt. The end." I said sternly.

She didn't buy it. "Cut the crap, was it a prep?" She pressed. "Agh! How many times must I explain it to you! I _fell_ out a _freakin' tree!_" I screamed frustrated. "Alright stop! Look Rory's hurt, and we're only making her upset, just leave her alone Amanny." Emma said cutely Marlina hugged me slightly as the EMS guy tapped my shoulder and pointed at his watch. Marlina let me go and smiled. "Call us later today, and tell us everything, we have to get to class right now. _Right_ guys?" Marlina said glancing at Amanda. "Tsk, yeah yeah. Get well soon Laura." Amanda said waving as she walked off. Marlina gave me a thumbs up. "Bye Rory!!" Emma yelled jumping up and down while I was pulled out. The EMS man chuckled. "You got some friends there." I nodded. Yep I sure do.

* * *

At the hospital I was taken to the ER and the doctor did an X-Ray. He was talking to me about what he was planning to do when in stormed my mother, father, and older brother Marc. "Oh honey! Are you alright? When did this happen? Yesterday? At school or at home? Why would you do such a reckless thing, are you hungry, have you eaten?" She said frantically

Oh boy. Just when my plan was going perfectly. "No I haven't eaten Mom." I said calmly The doctor sighed and asked if I wanted to eat. I nodded and my Mom went on a mission to get me lunch.

"Since when do you climb trees?" Asked my brother raising an eyebrow.

"I um, just wanted to try it." I murmured My Dad gave me a hug. "First you break your collarbone when you're born, then you nearly break your ribs when you fall out a tree." He shook his head

I had no idea how those two events were connected but I laughed softly anyway. Then right after that in stormed my Mom with hospital food and shoved it into my arms. "Eat, before you get a headache."

Ah yes, sometimes I forget I even have hypoglycemia until my stomach growls and my head starts hurting. I kiss her cheek and then start eating. It occurs to me that my whole family (excluding my eldest brother Matt in college) all came to see me.

Honestly I'm surprised, I thought my Dad would've stayed at work and Marc would only grunt and play his games, but actually…all of them were worried about me.

I smiled on the inside while eating, and then the doctor came in. "I'm going to make you wear this." He said and pulled out a body wrap "You wear it under your clothes and you also have to take these." He pulled out some pill that I guess was stronger than Advil.

My Mom went to talk about medical things with my Dad and Marc sat beside me. "Look I know you didn't fall out a tree. You don't like going outside or sports. You're leaving something out, care to tell me what that is?" He asked softly

Great. This is exactly what I need right now, another road block.

I'm about to open my mouth when the door opens. I glance at the door to see who it is, and it's a boy. A teenage boy. WAIT. A teenage boy?

I rub my eyes and sure enough it's the boy from the nurses' office. I thought he was there because he was sick or something, why is he here? Beside him is a female nurse, she kindly asks my family to leave the room so that my wrap can be put on. My eyes widen, everyone is leaving but that boy is still here.

"Take off your shirt." Says the nurse with a cheery voice

Oh. My. God. No way! No _way in hell_ am I taking off my shirt with him there!

The nurse tells me to take off my shirt again and my face turns pink.

"Now honey, no need to be nervous. It's just you and me."

Why is everyone calling me 'honey' today, and why can't she see that boy!? I glare at him and notice that there's something off, it was as if he had an aura around him that wasn't human..

Then it hits me, she can't see him because he's not from this reality, he must be from Yukari's!

Suddenly he's laughing, at what? My embarrassment? The fact that only I can see him? Or that the nurse is getting impatient and ordering me to take off my shirt now?

"You better do what she says, I promise not to look." He smirks

I clench my fists and turn around. I take off my shirt and the nurse smiles as if she's accomplished something amazing. "Alright, same thing for your bra come on."

WHAT?! What kind of hospital is this?

"Look, I know you like privacy, but I'm a girl too, it's better than the doctor right?" She says cheerfully

I want to rip out her vocal cords right now, that voice is driving me crazy.

Then I hear _him_ again, and he's snickering. I turn around and, wow, he actually has his hands over his eyes. "Ha I told you I wouldn't look right? Come on cut me some slack." He's smirking at me again. I have a feeling he's looking through his hands, but I merely frown.

I whisper to the nurse that I'll do it behind the curtain. She crosses her arms but lets me go to the other side. Slowly I take off my bra and she comes over with the wrap in her hands. "Lift up your arms and I'll wrap it for you." I sigh and do as she says but then he's there on the other side with us, hands still over his eyes, laughing.

"Honestly, why are you freaking out so much? I'm not a peeping Tom, I'm only here to take you to the real world, that is after you're done with this and talking to your friends." I suck in my breath. "_Maybe I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable if a boy wasn't in front of me while I'm topless_."

Now what? I hear him laughing so hard, it's like he heard my thoughts, but well, considering how weird this day has been it honestly wouldn't surprise me.

The nurse finishes up and tells me I can put my clothes back on. She leaves the room and tells me to knock against the door when I'm done.

Ok, why couldn't she have done that when I was taking _off_ my clothes?

I groan and complain until my top is pulled down back to my waist. "You can move your hand now." I mutter sourly to the boy

He chuckles and puts his hand to his sides. "Name's Zen. It's nice to meet you Yukari- or rather, Laura." I finally get a good look at him.

He has blond hair, silver eyes, and he's wearing an outfit that looks like something a Japanese schoolboy would wear. Except everything is gray.

"So what, are you going to follow me around until I have to leave? You sound more like a shinigami then a-- a whatever you are." His eyebrow rises. "Shinigami? Well that's a new one." Suddenly he's levitating and points to the door. "You'd better knock." He says I frown and walk over slowly. Then I knock the door 3 times and the nurse comes in. "So how does the wrap feel? Tight?" She asks happily I nod. "Good! It's supposed to be that way!" She's laughing like it's going out of style and my hand is clenched so hard it's about to bleed. "Alright well I hope you heal soon, bye now!" And with that she walks out continuing to be cheerful for her new victims. Sucks for them.

My family comes back in hugging me, talking to me about my medicine schedule, and then finally we get to go home.

* * *

I crash onto my bed with Zen watching me. "Aren't you going to call your friends?" He asks

I turn my body over to face my alarm clock. It's 5:30

I pull out my cell phone and turn up the volume from silent to full sound. Apparently I have 6 messages. I go through each message and decide not to call any of them back. Zen looks around my room, bored. He sighs. Well it serves him right. "So you aren't going to tell them what's happening? You're going to leave them clueless?" He asks

"Yup." I say bluntly He chuckles.

"Y'know, your friends are coming too." I sit up immediately.

"What!? Why didn't you say that before?" I yell

He puts up his hands defensively. "Hey you never asked."

I punch my bed. "Well at least I won't be alone." I mutter He flies down to be next to me on the bed and I let him. "Earlier weren't you going to check to se if your friends had dreams like you did last night?" He asks

"Yeah but if they're coming with me then it's safe to assume that they did." He nods. "Well yeah, but don't you want to hear how each of their dreams were different?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I'll let them keep it to themselves." He pouts. "But earlier you looked so cute and excited while you were waiting for lunch, but now you're all sour and sarcastic, is it really all my fault?" He asks with a cute face

Ha, maybe it was because of that face that I decided not be angry with him anymore.

I laugh. "No, it's just I'm too tired and I'm thinking about a lot right now." I admit

"Care to share?" He says calmly

"What are you, my counselor?" I ask coolly He crosses his arms.

"That's it I'm never talking to you again." He says in a childish manner.

"And what? That's a bad thing?" I say silently.

"Cute girls like you are always mean to me. I wonder why." I snort. "Do you make them change in front of you too?" He sticks his tongue out. "Maybe, but I keep that between us." He winks "C'mon you know you liked it, wanna have a private session?" He grins suggestively

"Oh god, you sound like Marlina!" He scoots closer to me coughs a bit and changes the subject. "Hey, what's holding you back here?"

I look at him unsure of what he's talking about.

"I mean what are some things that'll be hard for you to let go of here?"

I sigh sadly. "Well my family, my friends I'll leave behind, my dog.." I hug my pillow. "I don't know if I really want to leave this place, I have responsibilities and… I'm kind of… scared to leave."

He pats my shoulder. "Everything will work out, oh and uh if you ever need or want to talk to me, well you'll know what to do when we get there." Then I smirk. "Weren't you never going to talk to me again?" I say coyly He gapes. "Uh…well.. I decided you might be lonely and.. um.. I forgave you?" I roll my eyes. "You are _such_ a good liar." I say punching him in the arm lightly.

We joked around for a bit until I decided to take a nap.

It was as soon as I entered REM sleep that I saw her again in my dreams.

* * *

That concludes the first two chapters for now~~ I hope you all enjoy it and that you all can wait until the Naruto cast actually shows up. Hehe.. ''

The things that sucks is all my old stories from the old family compy were erased.. I had this GREAT fanfiction for Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and now it's gone! T-T

Aw well, I'll try to recover some old stories and whatnot and then upload them here bwahahahaha! :D -rambling nonsense-

Okey dokeys, read and review lovely people and I'll upload more things soon!

Ja-ne~! 3


End file.
